


Come Away With Me

by Nadja_Lee



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Magnus Bane/Dot Rollins, Cute, Episode AU: s02e20 Beside Still Water, Fluff, Happy Ending, Happy Ending for Everyone, Immortal Alec Lightwood, Immortal Jace Wayland, Love Confessions, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26228692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee
Summary: After the death of Valentine Jace asks Alec to come away with him for a chance they can both finally be happy and live in peace. Together.Pure fluff.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood
Comments: 12
Kudos: 300
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts, September Server Scavenger Hunt 2020





	Come Away With Me

**Author's Note:**

> 500 word challenge for the word wings.  
> Thanks so much to my beta readers: Cindy and Monochromatize. You help improve my writing every time. 💖  
> Thanks so much to Regina for the great art.   
> Story warnings: None

“Come away with me.”

Alec turned and looked surprised at Jace.

“What do you mean?” 

“Let’s not go inside,” Jace pleaded, nodding to the Hunter’s Moon that had appeared in the distance.

“Why not?”

Jace smiled softly as he took one of his hands in his.

“One thing dying has taught me is that life is too short to not be happy,” Jace said seriously. 

“And?” Alec pressed, confused.

“I love you. You're the other part of my soul. I need you,” Jace said, his eyes shining with affection.

“I love you too. You know that.” 

“No, I mean I love _love_ you,” Jace insisted.

“Love love?” Alec repeated puzzled.

Before Alec could react, Jace had pressed his lips to his in a desperate kiss filled with affection and need, love and care.

“That kind of love,” Jace said with a wide grin at Alec’s slightly dazed look when he drew back.

“Are you sure? Please be sure,” Alec asked almost desperately.

Jace nodded solemnly, “I’m sure.” He paused before he added, “Are you? Do you still want me after all this time?”

Alec smiled softly as he stroked Jace’s cheek tenderly.

“Jace, I will always want you.” 

“Then come away with me. There’s nothing for us here. Magnus broke up with you, Valentine and Jonathan are dead. Let’s just leave,” Jace insisted.

“And do what?” 

“Go to the Mundane world. Make a difference there,” Jace suggested. He paused before he added, “Finally be happy…and free!”

“And your nightmares of Jonathan?” Alec asked worried.

“They fade when I am near you,” Jace assured him.

“What shall we do for money?” 

“Clary and Simon have told me about bodyguards, bounty hunters, mercenaries. That won’t be a problem,” Jace promised.

“I love you,” Alec said, smiling widely.

“Is that a yes? Will you come away with me?” Jace asked, grinning as well.

Alec nodded, looking carefree for the first time in his life.

“Yes. I will go _anywhere_ with you.”

Jace kissed him joyfully.

They walked back to the Institute hand in hand, their hearts so light they felt like they had wings. They packed everything they needed and disappeared. 

They stayed in contact with Izzy, Max and their friends. As the years passed they also grew close to Magnus and his new girlfriend, the Warlock Dot; in particular when they realized the consummated parabatai bond made them immortal. Neither Magnus nor Alec ever once looked back, both happy in their new lives and with being friends, something they had never been.

Jace and Alec bought a huge ranch outside New York with horses and dogs. They raised several children they had rescued while on assignments. 

They lived their life in peace, their love soothing the hurt they had been through. No more pain, no more orders, no more self-destruction. No dreams of Jonathan. 

For the first time ever, they were unburdened, unshackled. Free to fly, to soar, their broken wings finally healed. 

They never once regretted leaving it all behind. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed the story I would really appreciate a comment and a kudos (or just a kudos). Thanks so much 💙💙💙


End file.
